1. Field
One or more aspects of example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a display device including a gate driving circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels connected to the plurality of gate lines and the plurality of data lines. The display device includes a gate driving circuit to provide gate signals to the plurality of gate lines, and a data driving circuit to output data signals to the plurality of data lines.
The gate driving circuit includes a shift register including a plurality of driving stage circuits (hereinafter, referred to as driving stages). The plurality of driving stages output gate signals corresponding to the plurality of gate lines, respectively. Each of the plurality of driving stages includes a plurality of transistors that are electrically connected to each other.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.